The 3D stereoscopic display technology includes glasses-type 3D display and naked-eye 3D display. Herein, a 3D effect can be achieved by the naked-eye 3D display without any visual-aid equipment. Among the naked-eye 3D display, a 3D display device based on a liquid crystal grating has got a lot of attentions owing to its merits of simple structure, relatively compatible with liquid crystal process, good performance, etc., in which, generally, it is based on binocular parallax and the principle of light-splitting by a grating structure that a 3D stereoscopic display effect is achieved by the 3D display device based on the liquid crystal grating, which usually includes a display and a liquid crystal grating disposed on a light exiting side of the display.
In recent years, a 3D display device with a touch function has attracted more and more concern, and an existing construction of the 3D display device with the touch function is that, a touch screen is directly provided on a light exiting side of the 3D display device. For a 3D display device based on a liquid crystal grating, a 3D touch display device based on the liquid crystal grating is fabricated by means of providing an add-on touch screen on a light exiting side of the liquid crystal grating of the 3D display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a structurally schematic view illustrating the 3D touch display device based on the liquid crystal grating in prior art, the 3D touch display device includes a 3D display device 11 and a touch screen 12 located on top of the 3D display device to serve as an add-on, in which, the 3D display device 11 includes a display 21 and a liquid crystal grating 22 disposed on top of the display 21; further, the liquid crystal grating 22 includes a first substrate 221, a second substrate 222, a liquid crystal layer 223 filled between the first substrate 221 and the second substrate 222, and strip-shaped electrodes 224 that are located on a side of the first substrate 221 facing the liquid crystal layer 223, parallel to each other and arranged separately at a first preset distance and a planar electrode 225 located on a side of the second substrate 222 facing the liquid crystal layer 223. Herein, FIG. 2 is a structurally top view illustrating the strip-shaped electrodes 224 on the first substrate 221. Further, the touch screen 12 may include a conductive layer, a first insulating layer, a touch electrode layer, a second insulating layer, a protective layer, and the like (not shown in FIG. 1).
As can be seen from FIG. 1, a structure of the 3D touch display device achieved by using the above method is thicker, so that the display effect of the 3D touch display device is not good, and furthermore, a manufacturing process corresponding to it is relatively complex, and production cost of the process is relatively high.